Mom
by animeroxsmyworld
Summary: A small slip of the tongue will make people wonder what Ed really thinks of Riza..:ONESHOT:.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, the manga, or any of the two animes.**

**Authoress Note: Just brushing up some old work. Now this piece really catches me because not only have I done it, I've done it a lot. And I'm also pretty sure a lot of people out there have done this too so it just makes it all the more enjoyable to read. **

**Even more so cause it's Ed haha. **

**Originally Done: 9-16-07**

**Redone: 7-11-11**

* * *

**Mom**

**By: Animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

"Damn, I have to go see that bastard Colonel!" Edward ranted angrily as he approached the military gates, Alphonse tagging along behind him. Ed's golden eyes were narrowed, his face twisted into and angry scowl, while Al only sighed. The rain that had befallen them had done nothing to lift the older Elric's mood.

In fact it seemed to worsen it.

The two went through the front doors, and expertly made their way towards Roy Mustang's office, Ed grumbling obscene things underneath his breath the while time while Al ignored him. Whatever grudge this was, it was between Ed and Roy, that much was clear.

Al's armor clanked as he waited obediently outside the room like always, technically not allowed inside since he wasn't military personal. Ed had ranted about that enough times but the rules hadn't changed so Al took up his usual seat and Ed made his way through the door.

He paused for a second to take in the sight before him, and to also regain himself slightly before he went to go in and see Mustang.. Riza Hawkeye, the most trigger-happy woman Ed had ever seen, respected, and had the pleasure of meeting, was stacking papers together, not bothering to glance up at the short alchemist who had just come in.

Jean Havoc was smoking like always though he looked like the perfect picture of boredom as he scrawled away on the paperwork in front of him. Breda was his perfect copy and Ed guessed that the only thing stopping them from actually doodling on the paper was the gun wielding woman occupying the same room.

They didn't dare not do their work for fear that Riza would shoot them, which was high probable.

Fuery and Falman were gone, most likely doing errands but before Ed could really put much thought into it, Riza drew him out of his thought.

"You can go right in Edward." Riza said, glancing at him for the first time since he entered. He nodded as he began making his way towards the dreaded door.

"Yeah." Ed replied as he began walking across the room, taking out a cream coloured folder from his crimson overcoat. He didn't bother to knock on the door, settling for just barging through the wooden door with as much attitude as he could muster. If Mustang was busy that was his problem.

Roy looked up wearily, his face held up by his hand as he looked ready to thump onto his desk like a sack of potatoes, the words boredom seemingly etched onto his face.

"Colonel bastard." Ed spat as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him. Mustang's eyes lit up as he straightened upright.

Finally, some entertainment.

"Shorty." He replied back as casually as he could, not even bothering to hide the smirk as a vein in Edward's head pulsed, his eyes turning pure black.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD DO BACKFLIPS UNDER A BED?" Ed screamed as he flailed around frantically. Al, whom was sitting in the hallway, sweat dropped as he heard his brother's proclamation from there. Havoc and Breda snickered as they listened intently from their desks.

It was never a dull moment with Ed around.

Roy only smirked, leaning back in his chair as Ed glowered, fire seeming to burn from his very being.

"I believe you have something for me." Roy said, and his reply was the folder getting thrown on the surface of the desk with enough vehemence for the contents to go spilling across its surface. Roy would've frowned if he didn't find everything so amusing.

Ed sat on the couch roughly, glaring as Roy began reading his report. The visit turned into just a regular meeting, and Ed was soon dismissed after a few minutes.

"Lt. Hawkeye will give you your next assignment." Roy told Ed, who was already leaving. Ed only nodded before closing the door.

"How'd it go brother?" Al asked as he came into the room, his big metal frame filling the entrance of the doorway. Ed grumbled something along the lines of him not being short, before Riza turned her attention to him.

"Here you go Ed." She said calmly as she handed him a folder.

"Thanks mom." Ed replied without thinking. Silence filled the room as Ed's eyes widened and a hand instantly went to his mouth in shock. Al had stopped moving and was staring at his brother with a mix of emotion, though it didn't appear on his steel face. Ed's ears turned scarlet from embarrassment, muttering sorry over and over again.

Riza gave a small smile.

It was quite a feat for Ed to call her that, seeing how it had been so painful with the whole transmuting their mother and everything.

Ed's mind was working a mile a minute, trying to find a way out of this.

"See you later Edward." Riza supplied as she watched the stupefied boy, her small smile still in place, and Ed's cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice coming out in a small croak, before he left the room, Al at his heels. Once the door shut, Havoc and Breda began snickering, trying to control their laughter, but were quickly silenced as bullets flew past their heads, missing them by mere centimeters.


End file.
